Yes my Love
by Rei-no-Bara
Summary: Grell a peut-être trouvé un moyen pour que Sebastian tombe amoureux de lui : un parfum magique. Problème : ça ne marche que pendant 24h et ça semble très efficace ! Un Sebastian transi d'amour ? Si si c'est possible ! OS


**Nouvelle fanfiction, nouvel univers. **

**Bien sur, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (et tout le blabla. Ce qui est certes dommage dans le cas de Grell) ! Par contre j'ai un tout petit, petit, petit peu changé le caractère de Grell. Juste parce que je n'arrivais pas à écrire ses sautes d'humeurs délirantes (bien que je les adore dans la série). **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**XXX**

- DEHORS !

- Sale mioche !

Sebastian alla à la fenêtre, voir la cause d'un tel remue-ménage. Il avait bien reconnu les voix de son jeune maitre et celle de Grell. Mais, occupé à trier le linge à la demande de Ciel, il n'avait pas vu le shinigami débarquer. Il sourit en voyant ce dernier se relever, l'air bien vexé.

- C'est pas toi que je veux voir mais Sebby ! OUHOUH SEBBY ? T'ES OÙ ?

Sebastian se dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de préciser ce qu'il cherchait ici. Tous les jours il débarquait pour la même chose et repartait sans rien. Cependant ces derniers temps il ne croisait plus le majordome. Il tombait sur un des employés de la maison ou carrément sur Ciel. Et se faisait jeter aussi sec. Le diable se désintéressa de la scène. Elle finirait comme toutes les autres : Ciel lâcherait des chiens sur l'intrus ou William T. Spears débarquerait pour emmener son collègue effectuer quelques heures supplémentaires. Tout en pliant une veste, Sebastian laissa échapper un soupir. Il faudrait quand même qu'il trouve un jour le moyen de dire clairement au shinigami ce qu'il pensait de lui. Que tout ça finisse.

**XXX**

Marchant sur la route d'un pas décidé, Grell hésitait entre la colère et la tristesse. La colère de s'être fait jeter par un sale môme capricieux. Et puis, s'il ne pouvait pas mourir, il ressentait quand même la douleur. Et les chiens n'y allaient pas avec le dos de la cuillère. Phantomhive les avait bien dressé !

- En plus ils m'ont déchiré le pantalon ! pensa Grell en constatant les dégâts.

Puis la tristesse. Il n'avait toujours pas vu son Sebastian. Et il lui manquait terriblement. Tant pis de se faire jeter comme un malpropre s'il pouvait au moins le voir, savoir que tout allait bien pour lui. Surtout pour voir ces yeux. Des grands yeux rouges, si profonds, si beaux. Quand il le fixait, Grell pouvait tout oublier, se fondre dans ces prunelles couleur de feu. Ce rouge, si magnifique, était vraiment splendide. Le shinigami aurait accepté de se retrouver entouré de ténèbres, si ces yeux étaient la seule lumière possible, si Sebastian le prenait dans ses bras.

Pourtant personne ne le comprenait. Ils ne voyaient pas tout l'amour qu'il ressentait, les sentiments si forts qu'il cachait précieusement dans son cœur.

Grell s'assit au bord de la route. C'était bien beau tout ça mais faudrait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen de conquérir le démon de son cœur. Comment faire ? Lui sauter dessus ? Ça n'a pas marché jusque là ! Lui écrire un poème ? C'est un peu cucul ! Chanter ? Valait mieux pas ! Et à part faucher des âmes, il n'avait pas tellement de talent. Il entendit un bruit qui le fit sortir de sa rêverie.

- Grell Sutcliff ! Veuillez me suivre !

- Oh WIIIIL !

Bizarrement, voir la tête si sérieuse de son supérieur suffisait à le remettre en joie. Il n'avait pas encore perdu l'espoir de le faire sourire, et peut-être rire. L'espoir faisait vivre il paraît, alors Grell pensait vivre très vieux !

Comme d'habitude, pur réflexe d'ailleurs, le shinigami rouge sauta au cou de son collègue. Même s'il fut arrêté en chemin par un sécateur se plantant dans son crâne.

- Ça fait mal ! T'es méchant Will !

- Nous avons du travail, répondit simplement l'employé modèle.

- Heures supplémentaires ?

- Non payées.

- La routine quoi ! Qu'attendons-nous pour nous mettre en route ?

Sans plus attendre ils se mirent au travail, fauchant à tout va, regardant les lanternes d'un œil morne. Si ce n'était pas passionnant, ça avait au moins le mérite de changer les idées des deux hommes.

**XXX**

Grell rentra fourbu, dans ses appartements. Les shinigami pouvaient avoir un petit logement privé. Certes, pas grand, mais c'était bien suffisant. Et bien évidemment Grell avait tout redécoré en rouge. Il se laissa tomber sur son grand lit, les yeux tournés vers le plafond. C'est en imaginant les grands yeux rouges de Sebastian et sa voix chaude qu'il s'endormit.

Le lendemain il resta plusieurs heures devant le manoir Phantomhive. Il n'osait pas s'avancer plus. Et puis à quoi bon ? Sebastian se dérobait à ses regards ? Et il avait passé assez de temps à recoudre ses habits. Le shinigami rouge finit par faire demi-tour. Il courut jusqu'à Londres. Rien de mieux qu'une grande ville pour se changer les idées. Il se laissait porter par la foule sans se poser de questions. Soudain une vitrine attira son attention. En fait ce n'était pas tellement une vitrine. Plutôt un entrepôt, une boutique juste indiquée par une petite pancarte délavée. Grell jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Apparemment personne ne l'avait remarquée. Il se faufila jusque devant la porte. Il se souvint alors. Il était déjà venu, il y a longtemps, avec Madame Red. C'était la boutique du chinois, impossible de se souvenir du nom ! Grell poussa la porte. Après tout il ne risquait rien. L'intérieur était un vrai fourbi. Les étagères menaçaient de crouler sous le poids des objets. Et la poussière semblait avoir élue domicile pour plusieurs années. Le shinigami regardait un bibelot représentant deux dragons, quand une voix le fit sursauter. Il se retourna devant un Lau souriant :

- Bonjour jeune… chose !

- Non mais ! Comment osez-vous !

Vexé, Grell se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas décidé. Il ne manquait pas de culot ce petit vendeur ! Comment pouvait-on ne pas voir la beauté d'une jeune fille pareille **(1) **? Il allait ouvrir la grosse porte quand Lau reprit la parole d'un air sérieux.

- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes venu !

Grell s'arrêta net.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui… Et j'ai ce qu'il vous faut !

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sur ! Mais ce sera dur !

- Ah ?

- Il est redoutable !

- C'est sur !

Grell s'approchait de plus en plus du visage du chinois. Il serrait les mains et son sourire s'élargissait, dévoilant ses dents pointues. Son rêve allait devenir réalité ! Sebastian serait à lui !

- Bien, reprit Lau. De quoi parlez-vous ?

Le shinigami menaça de s'écrouler.

- Vous avez dit que vous saviez !

- Ah bon, j'ai dit ça ? demanda Lau en penchant un peu la tête. Je n'en ai pas de souvenir.

Grell tenta de se calmer et surtout de ne pas sortir sa faux. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il se passa la main sur le visage.

- Bon… disons que je cherche un philtre d'amour. Pour une amie bien sur !

Après tout il ne risquait rien à demander. Même s'il se préparait déjà à partir.

- Bien sur que j'ai ! dit Lau.

Grell le regarda d'un œil soupçonneux. Il commençait à se méfier de ce personnage. Il observa le vendeur partir dans les rayons sombres. Il dû attendre une bonne demi-heure avant de le voir revenir, poussiéreux et portant un petit flacon dans les mains.

- Ceci est un parfum magique. Il suffit de vaporiser une personne pour qu'il tombe directement amoureux de vous. Par contre l'effet ne dure pas. Il faut recommencer toutes les 24 heures. Et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Grell s'était déjà emparé du précieux liquide et s'était enfui sans demander son reste. Lau regarda sa main vide.

- Cela promet d'être intéressant.

Il replia lentement ses doigts et se fondit dans l'ombre.

**XXX**

Grell déboula comme une furie dans le manoir des Phantomhive.

- SEBAS-CHAAAAAAAAN !

Ciel se raidit. Mais pas autant que son majordome.

- Oh oh.

- Sebastian ! Jette-moi cet individu hors d'ici.

- Yes my Lord.

Pourtant, alors qu'il s'approchait, Grell lui vaporisa une bonne dose de parfum en pleine tête. Le diable resta interdit pendant un instant. Puis il descendit lentement son visage, jusqu'à croiser le regard de Grell, qui serrait le flacon, nerveux, dans l'attente du résultat. Sebastian se rapprocha. Et c'est sous le regard ébahi de toute la maisonnée qu'il se mit à genoux, les bras tendus vers le shinigami :

- Oh mon amour ! déclara t'il d'un ton très sérieux.

- KYAAAAAAHHH !

Grell était au bord de l'évanouissement !

- Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ? poursuivit le majordome noir. Partons tous les deux !

Et sans attendre de réponse, il prit le shinigami dans les bras et le porta comme une princesse. Cette fois, Grell défaillit véritablement, son nez saignant abondamment. Il était au paradis ! Etre contre le torse chaud de son Sebastian, dans ses bras, les yeux dans les yeux et surtout, écoutant des mots d'amours que son diable lui murmurait à l'oreille.

Mais alors qu'il allait sortir, par la fenêtre, Ciel s'interposa.

- Tu n'iras nul part !

- Désolé jeune maître mais vous ne pouvez pas empêcher notre amour.

Le peu de conscience restante de Grell venait de rendre l'âme. Même le paradis n'était pas aussi bien en fin de compte ! Il ne bougeait d'ailleurs plus, de peur de tout gâcher. De son coté, Ciel enleva son cache-œil et prit un ton menaçant :

- Tu m'es lié par un contrat ne l'oublie pas ! Je t'interdis de partir ! Alors repose ce maudit shinigami et continue ton travail !

Sebastian poussa un long soupir. Il reposa Grell avec une douceur infinie et lui prit les mains dans les siennes :

- Je suis désolé mon amour.

Comme Grell baissait la tête, il lui souleva le menton et captura ses lèvres. C'était un baiser très doux, simple et pourtant si beau. Grell avait l'impression que sa tête explosait, que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Plus rien n'existait en dehors si ce n'était les lèvres du diable sur les siennes. Quand il le lâcha il sentit ses jambes flancher sous son poids. Mais Sebastian le tenait encore par la taille :

- Je te promets de te retrouver au plus vite, lui murmura t'il à l'oreille.

Puis il suivit Ciel qui pestait, dans le couloir sombre. Grell mit un long moment avant de vraiment se rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé. Quand l'information atteint enfin son cerveau il se mit à courir dans le parc, criant comme un fou.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui êtes vous ?

Finny venait de paraître au détour d'une allée. Il avait entendu du bruit et fut vraiment surpris de voir une personne, entière vêtue de rouge, faire des entrechats sur la pelouse. Le voyant, Grell le prit dans ses bras et se mit à tournoyer :

- C'est si beau ! La vie est magnifique ! Jamais je ne pourrais être si heureuse !

Il lâcha le jardinier et partit du domaine en continuant ses pas de danse. Finny le regarda s'éloigner sans comprendre quoi que ce soit.

- Curieux personnage.

Il se remit au travail sans plus y penser.

**XXX**

Ciel se glissa sous les draps à la nuit tombée. La journée avait été longue et il était vraiment fatigué. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil interrogateurs en direction de son majordome. Celui-ci le remarqua :

- Un problème jeune maitre ? demanda t'il.

- Je me demande si tu es vraiment amoureux. Les démons peuvent-ils réellement avoir des sentiments ?

Sebastian ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'esquisser un simple sourire énigmatique, seulement éclairer par la bougie

- Fais comme tu veux, conclut Ciel en s'allongeant.

- Bonne nuit jeune maitre.

Il souffla la chandelle et s'éclipsa à la lueur de la lune, Ciel s'étant endormi bien rapidement. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps et comptait bien en profiter le plus possible.

**XXX**

Grell faisait les cent pas dans son petit appartement. Sebastian devait arriver. A aucun moment il ne doutait qu'il pouvait le retrouver ici. Mais viendrait-il vraiment ? La potion marchait-elle encore ? Le shinigami résistait à l'envie de se ronger les ongles. Mais c'était disgracieux après. Une jeune fille de bonne famille ne faisait pas ça ! Il remarqua soudain comme un courant d'air derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit deux bras puissant l'enserrer au niveau de la taille. Tandis qu'une voix grave venait souffler à son oreille :

- Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué mon amour ?

Sebastian venait de rentrer par la fenêtre. Grell constata avec ravissement que le démon était passé en tutoiement. D'un simple geste, le majordome fit tourner son shinigami face à lui. Face à ces yeux rouges, ce dernier n'arrivait plus à prononcer une parole. Il n'eut pas besoin. Apparemment Sebastian avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Après un rapide baiser il s'écarta :

- Je t'ai préparé une surprise.

- De… quoi ?

Grell se sentit rougir. Il observa le démon sortir un gros tourne-disque, venu d'on ne sait où. Grell ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Sebastian installa un disque avant de se retourner vers son amour :

- Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse mademoiselle ?

Comment refuser alors que les premières notes d'une valse de Vienne flottaient dans l'air ? Tremblant d'émotion, Grell posa sa main dans celle de Sebastian. Celui-ci se colla à lui :

- Oh Sebas-chan…

Sans répondre, il se mit à tournoyer, faisant apparaître des étoiles dans les yeux de son partenaire. Le temps semblait suspendu. Quand la musique s'arrêta, Grell remarqua qu'il avait presque cessé de respirer. Sebastian allait se pencher vers lui pour lui voler un autre baiser quand il se releva brusquement.

- Je crois que mon jeune maitre m'appelle. Je dois y aller.

- NON !

Grell secouait la tête dans tous les sens, s'accrochant au torse du majordome.

- Tu es à moi ! Alors tu restes !

- Malheureusement je suis encore lié par un contrat. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Vexé (une fois de plus), Grell tourna le dos et fit mine de bouder.

- C'est un sale mioche pourri gâté !

- Tant que je n'ai pas dévoré son âme je dois le servir, c'est tout. Mais je te promets de te retrouver vite. Et si je te manque trop, viens me rejoindre au manoir.

Grell se retourna un peu, faisant les yeux doux.

- Je peux ?

- Bien sur que oui.

- Youpi !

Grell sauta dans les bras de Sebastian qui ne quittait toujours pas son sourire. Il l'embrassa sur le front :

- Je t'aime

- Oh moi aussi je t'aime Sebas-chan !

Après un rapide baiser, le démon repartit par la fenêtre. Grell s'y accouda, contemplant la lune si blanche. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu un rêve.

**XXX**

- SEBAS-CHAN !

Ciel avait vraiment mal à la tête. Voilà des jours déjà que le shinigami débarquait sans prévenir, criait dans tous les sens et mettait tout la maison en chambardement. Dès qu'il voyait Sebastian il lui jetait un truc au visage et impossible de le faire partir du manoir ensuite. Et Sebastian ne l'aidait pas tellement. Il s'opposait même à lui maintenant. Son travail était toujours impeccable, certes, mais quand même ! Ciel se sentait très fatigué. C'était écœurant de les voir se chuchoter des mots d'amour, s'enlacer, ou pire, s'embrasser.

Ce ne fut pas l'avis de Finny quand il les croisa dans les jardins cette après-midi là. Les deux hommes étaient assis sur un banc mais trop loin pour que Finny puisse entendre ce qui se disait. Le jardinier les observa un instant. Il trouvait ça vraiment attendrissant et était vraiment heureux pour Sebastian. Même s'il ne savait toujours pas si c'était un mec ou un fille qui était assis à coté. En revanche le rouge et le noir des vêtements et des cheveux s'alliaient parfaitement **(2)**dans cette après-midi de printemps, lui évoquant un coucher de soleil, quand l'obscurité menace de dévorer la lumière. Par contre, voir Sebastian sourire à ce point et rire franchement, ça avait quelque chose de malsain et de vraiment flippant ! Finny préféra s'en aller.

**XXX**

Grell était sur un petit nuage rouge ! Il avait réussi à semer Will et s'apprêtait à rejoindre son Sebby adoré qui le gavait de mots d'amours et de belles attentions et qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis le matin. C'était bien trop pour lui. Ciel ne levait plus les yeux quand il entrait maintenant. Il pouvait aller librement maintenant, car celui qui levait la voix, ou tentait de le faire partir, risquait de subir la colère d'un démon enragé. Bizarrement il n'y avait aucun volontaire.

Le shinigami passa par la porte de service. A cette heure, Sebastian devait préparer le goûter du mioche. Mais pas de trace du majordome. Juste une grande odeur de brûlé et un cuisinier avec une drôle de coiffure. Grell préféra s'en aller sans se faire remarquer. Son cher et tendre devait être dans le bureau, à déjà servir ses gâteaux. Grell sautilla en montant les marches, fredonnant un petit air de valse, tournoyant sur lui-même une fois arrivé en haut. Il ouvrit une des grandes portes donnant sur le couloir. Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Sebastian, SON Sebastian, tenait la servante à grosses lunettes dans les bras, penché et le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Ce n'était pas possible. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait relevé la tête à l'entrée du shinigami mais n'avait pas bougé pour autant, comme conscient de sa faute. Grell sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il fit demi-tour pour ne pas montrer un tel spectacle. Il dévala les escaliers en sens inverse, faisant flotter son manteau rouge derrière lui. Sebastian mit une demi-seconde à comprendre la méprise et lâcha May Linn sans se soucier de la jeune femme. Il suivit le shinigami dans les couloirs en l'appelant. Les deux hommes couraient vraiment vite. Il le rattrapa juste avant la grande porte d'entrée.

- Mais écoute-moi !

- Non ! Tu as osé me tromper! Et avec cette… gamine !

- Elle est tombée, je passais donc je l'ai rattrapée. Tu es arrivé à cet instant et tu as vu alors que je la relevais. Ce n'est pas nouveau avec elle.

- Cette excuse ne marche pas !

Sebastian tenait un Grell enragé dans les bras, refusant de le laisser partir. Ce dernier bafouillait en pleurant. Sebastian le laissait faire, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait se calmer tout seul. Quand ce fut fait, il leva le visage de Grell pour qu'il plonge le regard dans le sien.

- Je t'aime Grell. Je n'aime et n'aimerai jamais que toi. Je pensais te l'avoir prouvé.

- Mais…

- Tu dois me faire confiance !

Grell sonda les prunelles rouges en face de lui. Il n'y voyait rien d'autre que de l'amour. Pourtant, comment être sur, face à un démon ? Sebastian ne lui laissa pas le temps de décider et l'embrassa avec fougue. Grell passa les bras autour de la taille de son démon, se serrant à lui comme pour ne pas sombrer dans le plaisir. Il enfouit ensuite la tête dans son cou, les mèches noires effleurant sa joue. Sebastian passa la main dans la chevelure rouge, savourant cet instant. Il dû quand même abréger :

- J'ai encore des choses à terminer ici. Et William arrive pour te faire travailler.

- Zut. Mais…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te rejoins chez toi ce soir.

Il lui murmura une dernière chose à l'oreille avant de s'éclipser avec un petit sourire. Grell se sentit devenir aussi rouge que son manteau. Il se tortilla comme une jeune fille effarouchée. Puis suivit Will, qui effectivement était venu récupérer son collègue. Spears en avait plus qu'assez de devoir venir aussi près d'un démon et de sa proie. Il ne manqua pas de faire la remarque à un Grell qui n'écouta pas un traitre mot. Il fauchait à tout va, savourant le rouge qui s'échappait de ses victimes. Cette couleur lui rappelait tellement les deux prunelles rouges qui l'hypnotisaient sans cesse.

Quand il rentra dans son appartement il fit complètement le ménage, changea ses draps, parfuma toutes les pièces avec une odeur de rose. Lui-même prit une longue douche, lavant ses cheveux et les séchant avec soin. Il hésita à se faire à une coiffure particulière mais se dit que les cheveux libres étaient bien mieux. Il réfléchit aussi devant son maquillage et sortit sans rien toucher. Il fit ensuite les cent pas dans son salon, à se demander à ce qu'il allait faire, comment il allait réagir, ce qu'il allait dire quand son amour arriverait. Les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés ne faisaient que résonner dans son esprit. Grell ne portait plus que son pantalon et sa chemise blanche, légèrement ouverte sur son torse imberbe. Il se triturait nerveusement une mèche, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts, la faisant glisser.

- Tu m'attendais ?

La voix chaude le fit sursauter et frissonner en même temps.

- Oui Sebas-chan.

Grell posa les mains sur la table derrière lui, croisant ses jambes et baissant un peu les yeux. Il avait bien travaillé ses poses ces dernières années. Il regarda Sebastian détacher sa cravate d'un geste souple et félin et entrouvrir sa chemise.

- J'espère que tu es prêt mon amour …

- A quoi ?

Grell adopta un petit ton aguicheur, se mordant légèrement les lèvres, et jouant les ingénus. Il avait tellement rêvé de cet instant. Sebastian venait d'enlever ses gants et les jetait dans un coin sans un regard :

- A sombrer dans le plaisir le plus total.

Il se jeta sur lui sans plus attendre et parsema son cou de baisers légers, faisant monter des frissons dans tout le corps du shinigami. Sans même savoir comment il se retrouva vite nu contre un démon qui l'était tout autant. Apparemment celui-ci avait bien des qualités cachées. Et il comptait s'en servir maintenant. Tout en l'embrassant, Sebastian prit Grell dans les bras et le porta jusqu'à la chambre. Il le déposa sur le lit et s'allongea à ses cotés, le tenant toujours serré contre lui. Les deux hommes s'embrassaient avec passion, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas sombrer dans les profondeurs du plaisir. Au bout d'un moment, Sebastian s'écarta légèrement et entreprit de savourer chaque parcelle du corps de son amant, le dévorant littéralement du regard et des lèvres.

- Tu es si beau.

Grell n'avait plus la force de répondre alors que son amant descendait jusqu'au bas-ventre. Il ne put réprimer un cri quand il le sentit prendre son érection en bouche et entamer de lent va-et-vient. Il introduisit ensuite un doigt, puis deux dans l'intimité chaude du shinigami, le laissant s'habituer avant de bouger. Tous ses gestes étaient doux, remplis d'amour. Sebastian s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes et plaça sa propre érection devant l'étroite entrée. D'un simple regard, Grell lui fit comprendre ce qu'il avait envie. Alors, sans plus attendre, le démon le pénétra. Grell serra les dents mais très vite le plaisir remplaça la douleur. Sebastian bougea lentement au début et accéléra le mouvement, sa main droite glissant le long de la hampe de chair de son compagnon. Grell se redressa, et se colla au torse perlé de sueur de son amant. Il lui mordit l'épaule pour retenir un cri et lécha le sang rouge qui goutta. Ce simple acte fit jouir Sebastian qui se libéra dans l'antre chaud. Grell ne tarda pas à faire de même. Les deux hommes se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre après ce moment si magique.

- Je t'aime Sebastian. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !

- Autant que je t'aime j'espère.

Grell eut un petit rire avant de l'embrasser.

En revanche il ne réussit pas à dormir cette nuit là. Sebastian était collé à lui, dormant en le tenant dans ses bras, et il aurait dû être heureux. Mais il sentait trop que ce bonheur était factice. Le flacon de parfum en face de lui ne faisait que lui rappeler cette supercherie. A présent il ne voulait plus de ça. Il voulait par dessus tout que l'amour de Sebastian soit vrai. Pas le simple résultat d'une potion. Et il voulait le garder pour toujours avec lui, le sentir à chaque instant présent pour lui. Puis comment ferait-il quand le flacon serait vide ? Il ne pouvait pas retourner voir le chinois évidemment ! Jamais Grell n'aurait pu quitter un tel bonheur. Il se redressa sur un bras et contempla le visage endormi du démon. Avec ses traits apaisés, il avait un air totalement différent. Il semblait fragile à cet instant, presque humain. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Le bonheur de Grell s'arrêterait en même temps qu'un liquide magique. Et s'il arrêtait avec ce produit ? Peut-être que Sebastian l'aimerait après tout. Il replaça une mèche noire qui tombait en travers du visage. Cela eut pour effet de faire ouvrir les grands yeux rouges. Grell eut un mouvement de recul. Il avait oublié que les démons ne dormaient jamais.

- Tu ne dors pas mon amour ? demanda Sebastian

- Non… Je t'admirais, dit Grell en détournant le regard.

Il s'apprêtait à se recoucher mais il fut arrêté par Sebastian qui lui tint le menton.

- Tu n'enlèves jamais tes lunettes ?

- Oh non ! Les shinigami ont une bien trop mauvaise vue !

- Fais voir.

Il lui enleva ses lunettes rouges, les replia et les posa délicatement sur la petite table de chevet à coté de lui. Il scruta alors les yeux dorés en face de lui.

- Tu vois quoi alors ?

- De simples formes. Et encore ! C'est pas facile non plus avec l'obscurité… Tu me les rends maintenant ?

- Non !

- Vilaiiiiiin ! T'es méchaaant !

- T'as pas idée à quel point !

Heureusement pour Grell, il ne pouvait voir le grand sourire machiavélique de son amant. Mais il était sur d'une chose : jamais il ne pourrait renoncer à son Sebastian. Il se blottit dans les bras du démon et s'endormit.

**XXX**

Des jours étaient passés depuis cette nuit. Mais Grell continuait encore de se poser des questions sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il était heureux avec Sebastian mais ce bonheur était taché par le simple fait qu'il soit faux. Au moins en parti. Les mots doux, les attentions, les nuits d'amours… Tout s'arrêterait en même temps que le liquide magique. Grell s'était mis en route pour le manoir Phantomhive. Il s'était décidé à tout dire à Sebastian, ne l'aspergeant plus tous les matins. Tant pis s'il le rejetait, il aurait encore tous ses souvenirs, pour lui rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu par sa faute. Malgré toutes ses bonnes décisions, il avait encore le parfum dans sa poche.

Sebastian regarda sa montre. Il avait encore un peu de temps. Il ne fallait pas qu'il traine s'il voulait avoir le temps de voir Grell. Il poussa le chariot devant lui, amenant le thé à son jeune maitre. Il croisa justement Grell dans un des couloirs. Celui-ci semblait triste donc Sebastian laissa le chariot et alla vers lui :

- Tout va bien mon amour ?

- Je … Je dois te parler.

Grell sentait déjà sa motivation faiblir face à ce visage tant aimé. Pour ne pas flancher il posa le flacon sur le chariot et se retourna. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour prendre la parole, il fut surpris par un grand bruit de porte.

- CIEL !

Le prince Sôma avait apparemment décidé de rendre visite à son meilleur ami, toujours accompagné de son fidèle serviteur Agni. Grell et Sebastian se figèrent en les voyant entrer.

- Ah Sebastian ! Je cherche Ciel, vous ne l'avez pas vu ? demanda le prince en ignorant totalement la présence du shinigami, ce qui vexa ce dernier.

- Il doit être dans la salle à manger, attendant son petit-déjeuner.

D'un geste il désigna le chariot. Sôma y jeta un rapide coup d'œil mais fut intrigué par le flacon de parfum, toujours posé dessus. Avant que Grell n'ait pu l'arrêter il s'en saisit. Grell se mit à se tordre les mains, espérant que le jeune homme le reposerait sans s'en servir.

- Oh un parfum ! C'est une très bonne idée pour cette vieille bâtisse !

Il déclencha la pression, sur Ciel, alors que celui-ci venait de débarquer à son tour, énervé du retard de son majordome. Il avait suivit le bruit et avait ouvert une autre porte, se prenant un jet nauséabond en pleine tête.

- C'est pas bientôt… Pouah ! C'est quoi cette horreur ? Ça pue !

Il fusilla le prince du regard et lui arracha le parfum des mains. Grell n'y comprenait plus rien.

- Mais… Tu… Tu n'es pas amoureux ?

- Pourquoi donc serais-je amoureux de cet individu ?

- Mais… Mais… Le parfum… Pourtant…

Il avait peur de comprendre. Ciel regarda le flacon dans sa main et ne tarda pas non plus à réaliser ce que c'était, ou prétendait être. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux, d'un seul mouvement, vers un Sebastian qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Oh, je crois que je suis démasqué !

Grell s'enfuit, une fois encore. Sans attendre, Sebastian le suivit. Le parfum n'avait jamais marché sur lui, ce n'était qu'une camelote de marché. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé que cela mettrait le shinigami dans un tel état :

- Attends moi mon amour !

- NE M'APPELLE PLUS COMME ÇA ! TU N'ES QU'UN MONSTRE !

Sebastian le rattrapa en plein milieu d'une forêt du Nord et le serra contre lui, tentant d'esquiver, sans trop de mal, les coups de poings de son amant. Ce dernier fulminait littéralement, l'injuriant à tout bout de champs. Il tentait aussi de fuir mais le démon n'avait pas envie de le laisser partir.

- Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? criait Grell. Blesser le cœur d'une pauvre jeune fille innocente !

- Parce que je t'aime vraiment !

- Menteur ! Menteur ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ni te voir !

Sebastian le laissa s'épuiser sans prononcer une parole. C'était le risque d'envenimer la situation. Grell manqua de tomber à genoux mais Sebastian le tenait toujours, caressant la chevelure rouge.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Oui je t'ai menti. Mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Tu ne m'aurais jamais cru autrement !

- Normal, tu ne m'aimes pas !

- C'était vrai au début. Ta façon d'être était… extravagante, inhabituelle disons. Puis au fur et à mesure je m'y suis fait, je l'ai appréciée. Je t'ai apprécié. Pour ensuite découvrir un sentiment encore plus fort, que j'ignorais jusqu'à présent. Mais le mal était fait, tu croyais que je te haïssais à vie. Je cherchais un moyen de te prouver du contraire. Et tu l'as trouvé pour moi.

- Alors ce n'était pas des mensonges ? Ton attitude était sincère ?

Grell n'y croyait pas et refusait toujours de le regarder.

- Bon j'avoue en avoir un peu rajouté. J'ai voulu trop bien joué mon rôle.

- C'est sur que ça ne te ressemblait pas.

Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment sans bouger et sans parler. Ils profitaient simplement de ce moment où il n'y avait plus de mensonge.

- Tu sais, je n'y ai jamais cru, dit Grell en se retournant.

- Ah oui ?

- Bien sur ! Je te connais trop bien voyons !

Grell avait redressé la tête en signe de défi, faisant sourire Sebastian.

- Alors tu sais ce que je vais faire maintenant ? demanda le majordome noir.

- Tu… AH !

Sebastian avait renversé Grell et l'embrassait. Très vite la température monta entre eux et ils se retrouvèrent nus sur l'herbe verte. Seuls dans ce paradis de verdure, ils s'unirent et jouirent plusieurs fois, se prouvant ainsi leurs amours, emplissant l'air de leurs cris. Ensuite, ils restèrent étendus, la tête de Grell reposant sur le torse de Sebastian, la main du démon caressant négligemment son dos.

- Mon jeune maitre doit se demander où je suis ! Je suis vraiment un mauvais majordome pour l'avoir laissé aussi longtemps !

- Tu ne peux pas penser à autre chose à un tel moment ! le gronda Grell

- Je suis un diable de majordome ! C'est mon devoir.

- Peuh ! C'est qu'un sale gosse de toute façon ! … Sebas-chan ?

- Oui mon amour ?

- Je peux te donner un ordre moi aussi ?

- Essaye toujours…

Grell se redressa sur un coude et plongea son regard dans celui de son amour :

- Reste toujours avec moi ! Ne me quitte jamais !

- _Yes__… __My__love_.

Et il scella le pacte d'un baiser.

**FIN**

**(1) Je rappelle que Grell se prend pour une fille et parle de lui au féminin ! Du moins dans le manga. Détail un peu zappé dans l'anime, j'en conviens. **

**(2) Petit clin d'œil à la comédie musicale « Kuroshitsuji Musical» (oui je sais, ils se sont pas foulés pour le titre) et sa chanson « Red or Black » que j'adore ! On peut la trouver sur Youtube pour ceux que ça intéresse. **

**J'ai hésité à le faire plus long, et avec des chapitres mais j'avais peur que ça ne se répète trop, j'ai déjà l'impression que c'est le cas. Ce qui est marrant là c'est que Sebastian passe plus de temps à courir après Grell que l'inverse. **

**Alors ? **


End file.
